


give me everything

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [30]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t really think I’ll protect you against my brother, do you little wolf?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me everything

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/127026425520/summer-scorcher-day-2-dirty-talk)

“You don’t really think I’ll protect you against my brother, do you little wolf?”

Hayley’s crooked smile reappears, and she boldly steps into Rebekah’s bubble. “No, but he’s not the one trying to kill me.”

Her curiosity gets the best of her, and she doesn’t rip the girl’s heart out. “And who would that be?”

“Katherine.”

Rebekah shouldn’t be surprised that her least favorite doppelganger is involved, and her fingers twitch, tempted to kill the messenger. Hayley doesn’t even flinch, and she isn’t sure if she’s more impressed or angered at the display.

Such a daring pretty little thing, she muses; she wants to rip her down a peg.

Hayley kisses her before she has the chance to decide how, provoking more anger and lust, her nails drag down the wolf’s back, tearing apart her red shirt.

“I, liked that one,” she gasps, pulling away briefly, and Rebekah smiles.

“I didn’t.”

Before she can complain more, Rebekah kisses her again, more urgently. Her dark hair is softer than it looks, slides perfectly between her fingers. She backs them up to the nearly empty desk, ignores the crashes and glass shards that glint all across the carpet.

“Talk to me,” Hayley breathes, tugging off the blonde’s clothes. “Tell me something.”

Rebekah laughs against her neck, “I could kill you so easily, that alone doesn’t get your blood pounding?”

Hayley twists them quickly with a reckless grin. “Not nearly enough.”

Rebekah slams her against the wall in a blink, scratching down her front with five bloody streaks. “Well then little wolf, let me tell you what’s going to happen. I’m going to taste you all over, tease you until you  _howl_  loud enough for the whole town to hear you.” Rebekah pets her side, Hayley shivering from the unexpected softness and light tickle. “You’re going to orgasm over and over until your poor little cunt can’t take any more, until I breathe across your clit and you cry out from being over-sensitive. And then I’ll make you come again.”

Hayley’s eyes are half shut, her breathing heavy and Rebekah can already smell wetness dripping down her thigh. “How does that sound?”

She licks her lips, pets Rebekah’s shoulders almost coyly. “Like a start.” Hayley leans forward, as close as she can get with the original still pinning her, talking against her lips. “You didn’t say what I get to do to you princess.”

Rebekah grins slowly, “What do you want to do?”

Hayley waits a beat, eyes bright, “Everything.”  


End file.
